White Mage Guide by Birgitte/Subjobs
= Subjobs Selection = Preferred Subjobs Black Mage Black Mage is one of the strongest subjobs for White Mage, whether you are low level or high. It gives numerous benefits whether in experience point parties or out exploring/soloing. It will boost the WHM's MP pool, it gives the Job Ability Elemental Seal at 30, it will give the Job Trait Conserve MP at level 40 and boosts it again at 60, and it offers a wide variety of spells that enhance the WHM's ability to aid their party: Escape(58) , Sleep (40)/Sleepga(62), as well as Aspir(50) to attempt to get your MP back the magical way. The personal benefits to the WHM are also great considering you gain Warp which can get at least you out sticky situations fast whether you are exploring or teleporting, also the job gives you Blaze Spikes, Ice Spikes, and Shock Spikes and series of good Enfeebling Magic spells that can help speed up the killing process of any battle. Summoner Summoner is the second most used subjob for White Mage. It gives a larger MP Bonus than that received from Black Mage due to their Job Ability Max MP Boost (20), it also gives you access to the summons that are the available to you on Summoner. These can come in handy frequently, whether you want to give an added buff to your party with either Shining Ruby (48), Aerial Armor (50) or Frost Armor (56); or to use Whispering Wind (72) at a later time to restore some HP relative to your level. It can also be useful when you have aggro'd something and need time to escape, summoning your avatar (usually Carbuncle or a Spirit) will give you a small amount of added time (since the avatar isn't that strong considering it is based off your sub) to get yourself to safety - whether it be back to your party or to a zone. Summoner also over time will give you a small additional boost to your Mind - a few points more than Black Mage does... For example, when you are at 75, having Summoner as your sub will give you an added 4 MND total=10 MND from sub over the boost Black Mage total=6 MND from sub gives you to your base Mind Stat. Red Mage Red Mage is a useful enough subjob to White Mage. It has a small MP Boost and will grant you Fast Cast at level 30 and the Fast Cast II at 70, as well a series of RDM only spells that give you the ability to help your party out when you can't find RDM to do the job or for when you are soloing. From 32-47 you will slowly gain access to all the RDM's En-spells which may not really help your party out but for soloing purposes can help you out tremendously. At 42 you get Gravity which when you have no one else in the party to do it - can be considerably helpful depending on the mob. Dispel (64) and Phalanx (66) are two of the real bonuses to this subjob, whether in a party or soloing. Sometimes, you are unable to find a RDM or BRD and if you have RDM subbed Dispel can fall upon you to cast, provided you keep your Enfeebling Magic up as White Mage. Phalanx is helpful when you just continuously get that awful tank who can't seem to keep hate or when you are out soloing ... and as I always say - if you have to get hit - the least amount of damage you take, the better. Blue Mage Blue Mage - surprisingly enough can be a useful sub for White Mage, especially at lower levels. To start out with you can get Pollen which can be a better self-cure than cure itself at times, which helps you with the earlier leveling which is usually done solo. At level 16, you will get access to: Metallic Body which acts like stoneskin and Cocoon which increases your defense as well as giving you some added VIT. Around this level as a White Mage, its not uncommon to gain hate and to prevent damage being done to yourself or to decrease the amount of damage done to you, this can be a really beneficial thing. At level 32, Healing Breeze can serve as a cheaper Curaga as well as giving you some added Hit Points and at the same level you get Sheep Song which will give you the ability of sleepga at such a low level. At level 60, Wild Carrot is basically the equivalent of a Cure III (Cure Potency is effective the same as if it was a cure) all for 9 MP less. In addition, Blue Mage gives you the same amount if bonus Mind as having Black Mage sub would. Subjobs for Combat Situations Paladin Ninja Monk Warrior Dark Knight Dragoon Beastmaster Puppetmaster Samurai Added Support Subjobs Bard Corsair Farming Subjobs Ranger Ranger comes in handy when you want to Farm a Mob that doesn't stay in one spot. Widescan is the biggest benefit that I find in having Ranger subbed. It will give you Accuracy Bonus at 20 and then Accuracy Bonus II at 60 as well as Alertness at 10, but overall other jobs give better stats/traits/abilities so I wouldn't use this one for anything other than Farming those hard to locate mobs. Well, I suppose in a Skill-up party, with Accuracy Bonuses, Ranger wouldn't be a terrible sub, but I would still prefer to use Dragoon sub since most of the time it isn't until the higher levels that you find yourself in a skill-up party. Thief Thief is great for when you want to better ensure you get a Drop. At 30, with Thief subbed you will get Treasure Hunter which increases the chances on the drop rate of items. Also it gives you Gilfinder at 10, and it never hurts to get some extra gil off Mobs. Addition bonuses from subbing Thief are Steal at 10, Evasion Bonus @ 20 and 60, Flee at 50, and Sneak Attack at 30 which can then be combined with Trick Attack at 60 (As a reminder Trick Attack has no use without some else there to do it onto, so its really only handy if you have an additional person with you when you are farming). Now these skills aren't looked for in an XP party in any shape or form, but when you are farming these all come in very handy.